FMC is an industry standard form factor card for input/output to FPGA carrier cards that conforms to the VITA 57 American National Standards Institute (ANSI) industry standard, which has been adopted by a wide ecosystem of commercial and military manufacturers. FMCs can also support high speed fiber optic network connections. However, conventional fiber optic FMCs are not radiation-hardened, and thus are not suited for operation in radiation environments, such as space. Accordingly, radiation-hardened FMC implementations may be desirable for radiation environments.